Window
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: Oneshot. Post Brimstone Angels. Andre finally gets his chance to dive through a stained glass window.


**A/N: So, when I finished Brimstone Angels, I was very disappointed that Andre still hadn't jumped through a stained glass window. So… I wrote this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyle Legends or Ouran High School Host Club. **

"Are you ready?" Eden asked, glancing at her boyfriend.

Andre nodded, but he looked uncertain, even nervous.

Eden frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," he assured her. "Just… Zweisen made this look so cool. I don't want to be cliché by copying him, especially if I don't do it as well as he did!"

Eden smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry, Andre. Remember, my brother's done this multiple times, and no one can call _him_ cliché. You'll be fine."

Andre's rueful smile returned and he nodded, more surely this time. "Okay. I'm ready."

Eden squeezed his hand and kissed him. When she pulled back, she grinned at him. "'Kay, I gotta go. Wait for the signal."

Andre nodded and kissed her again before she could leave. Then he shapeshifted into his gargoyle form and perched on the hill.

Eden ran down the hill to the old abandoned church, staying human. She made sure she had her limiter on in case the rogue gargoyle they were targeting was able to sense auras, but she also wrapped her hand around the necklace Andre had given her so long ago.

Trying not to look too excited so as not to ruin Andre's plan that he was oh so proud of, Eden carefully pushed open the church door and peered inside.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anyone here?"

Not expecting an answer and not receiving one, Eden stepped into the church and closed the door behind her.

"Hello?" she called again. "Is anyone—"

Before she could finish, something slammed into her from the side, knocking her over. Had she really been trying, Eden could've easily stayed on her feet, but this was how Andre had scripted it, so she wasn't really trying.

Eden let out a scream as her assailant pressed her against the floor, almost rolling her eyes at how fake she sounded. The blood mage shapeshifted into his gargoyle form, a sort of winged lion creature.

"All my other sacrifices escaped," he growled, raising his claws over her throat. "You'll do just fine as an alternative."

Eden spared about half a second to be impressed at how accurately Andre had guessed the villain's pre-murder speech; then continued with her dialogue.

"Help!" she screamed. "I need a superhero! I need—the Greyhound Gargoyle!"

A stupid line, and completely cliché, but it was the signal Andre had wanted, so Eden said it, despite how much she wanted to just punch the blood mage instead of stalling his death like this.

_CRASH!_

Colored glass rained on top of them as the stained glass window above them broke. Andre tackled the rogue gargoyle, knocking him off of Eden.

"Piece of advice," Andre growled, baring his almost crocodilian teeth at the villain. "Don't try to kill the main character. It'll only get you hell from her love interest."

With that, Andre ripped the gargoyle's throat out, killing it with one attack.

* * *

After they were done cleaning up for the night, Eden and Andre started walking back toward the vortex that would take them home.

"That was awesome!" Andre exclaimed, picking bits of glass out of his silver hair.

Eden laughed. "I'm glad you had fun."

Andre gave her a wry grin. "You could work on your acting skills, though. That would've gone better if you'd actually sounded scared."

"But I wasn't scared," Eden protested, pretending to sound offended.

Andre rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, but your _character _was scared. If we ever make an anime of our lives and voice our own characters, _your _character would be scared in that scene."

"No," Eden defended herself, "my _character _was just giving you an opportunity to dive through a stained glass window."

Andre shrugged. "Still, that scene would've been way more epic if you'd sounded more scared."

Eden laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll work on my acting. But, you know, Andre, if we're gonna make our lives into an anime, we'd have to change like half the dialogue. Otherwise, the fans might get mad at us for breaking the fourth wall too much."  
"Nah," Andre laughed. "They do that all the time on Ouran High School Host Club and the fans love it."

"Okay, I see your point," Eden replied.

Andre grinned at her and stopped walking. Eden stopped next to him and took his hand.

They kissed, a perfect ending to a perfect day.

**A/N: Fail of an ending, I know, but I didn't know how else to end it. I'm slightly ashamed to say I made most of that up during church… either way, hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
